


Dog Boy

by Fadedwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dog Boy, Doggy Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto one day wished for his dog Kiba to be a human boy when he transforms into a sexy dog boy he doesn't know how to react.





	Dog Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First posted this on Hentai Foundry.

                Naruto opened his apartment's door. He removed his shoes at the entrance, heading straight for his room down the hall. He sat down on his bed before he took off his backpack. He dropped his bag off beside him.

                He rubbed his shoulders. "Man, school sucks."

                "Finally your back, Naruto." A chain rustled against the ground.

                Naruto looked up to see his faithful pet before him. A blush rose on his cheeks at the sight. He shifted his eyes away from him. "Kiba, can you just put on some clothes?"

                Kiba, Naruto's faithful pet dog turned human only had on a few things that could be considered clothes, a spiky red collar around his neck that was attached to a chain so he wouldn't wonder outside and a pair of red boxers. The sexy brunette possessed red marks over his cheeks, piercing dark eyes along with a sexy well built body that any person would die for. The dog boy even had two set of ears, one that were human and his original dog ones on top that could be confused for a dog costume get up. His old tail was still attached to him that made him a weird breed of sexy canine.

                Kiba wagged his tail around behind him. "What's been up with you, Naruto? Ever since you wished me to be human you've been acting weird."

                Naruto shot his attention over to the dog boy. "I'm not acting weird!" He pointed directly at the half naked boy. "What's weird is having you become human after a stupid wish. I wasn't even serious!"

                "Oh." Kiba pulled on his collar to shift it to the side. He used his other hand to slightly pull down his boxers on the one side. Giving a small wink he smiled at the high school boy. "I'm sure you wanted someone to fuck around with. So the universe gave you your wish." His tail swung back and forth in a playful manner.

                Naruto turned completely red at this. "That's not funny, Kiba."

                Kiba's grin turned into a toothy smile. "Who's laughing?" He walked over to his master. He got right into the other boy's face saying, "am I not good enough to fuck?"

                "That's not what I meant."

                "That's all I needed to hear." Kiba ripped opened Naruto's school jacket to his shock. The dog boy pressed his lips against his master's. Their eyes descended shut as they began to make out. Their bodies grew hot with passion.

                All the fears Naruto once held about the situation began to fade. Kiba's lips felt good and he was so damn sexy. Kiba pressed harder on Naruto's lips to have the boy lean back some. Kiba didn't stop there, he pushed his tongue into his owner's mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other that got both of them hard.

                Kiba's cock felt like it was on fire. He wanted to sooth his needs like the animal he was. The need was almost unbearable only to be reminded by his new human side that he must ease his master into this. Kiba brought Naruto all the way down on the bed.

                The dog pushed up Naruto's undershirt to reveal his well define chest and abs. Kiba broke their kiss. He lowered his mouth down to Naruto's nipple and licked it. His tongue rolled over the area until it grew hard.

                Naruto's body quivered under his pet. He bit down on his teeth and shut his eyes. "Kiba," he let out in a hot breath. He felt Kiba move from one nipple to the other, getting it hard as well. His erected cock pressed hard against the pants, dying to break free.

                Kiba looked up at him. He chuckled. "Looks like I found what my master likes." Kiba kissed each nipple. His tail wagged in the air from the excitement he felt. His tongue trailed downward over Naruto's stomach. Right when he was about to reach the boy's waist Kiba lifted his tongue off the boy.

                The dog boy quickly pulled off the boxers that Naruto had given him. He sat his naked ass down on Naruto's chest with his dick fully erect. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's hair to lift his head. Kiba shoved his hard cock into Naruto's mouth.

                Naruto's voice became muffled from the huge thing. Naruto narrowed his eyes in lust. His tongue slid over the bottom of the shaft. It tasted so good, better than he ever imaged. Kiba's dick moved around inside his mouth.

                Kiba lifted up his head and howled in pleasure. It felt so good to be inside of his master's mouth. His tail wagged around that brushed over Naruto's stomach. He used quick thrust to slam into the back of his master's mouth.

                Naruto slipped his hand through his pants in between his legs. His fingers found his asshole slowly rubbing around it until it twitched open. He slipped a finger inside himself. He moaned into his dog's delicious dick.

                The blond school boy added a second finger to his ass. He thrust in even deeper than before. His body soared with pleasure. He wanted Kiba even more. Naruto reached into his pants with his other hand, pumping his cock.

                Kiba grew restless. He wanted to be in his master's ass and that was exactly what he was going to do. He pulled his cock out of Naruto's mouth. "Let's really feel good,  Master. " Kiba stripped Naruto of his clothing to leave him as bare as himself.

                Next Kiba flipped Naruto over on all fours on top of the bed. The dog boy got directly behind his sexy master. His dick pressed up against the soft cheeks of his partner. "Are you ready, Master?"

                Naruto looked back at Kiba, breathless. "Just put it in already."

                In true dog fashion Kiba slammed his dick up Naruto's ass doggy style. He slammed his hands down on the bed as he started up his pace inside of the other boy. The dog boy's cock filled up Naruto's back hole that had them both groan.

                Kiba hit it hard and fast, slamming his entire dick in to hit the prostrate which really got Naruto off. Naruto's dick slapped up against his stomach. Their ever sweaty forms rubbed up against each other. Their muscles shinned from the sweat.

                "Kiba, ah...there, ah, right there." Naruto felt his mind going blank from the action. His body continued to climb in pleasure. His sexy pet made him feel things he couldn't even image. Heated moans came out of his mouth. His ass grew tighter around the cock to make him feel it even more.

                Kiba's eyes narrowed when his tongue instantly stuck out. The bliss was crazy. He loved the feeling of his master's ass tightening up on his cock. His dick began to throb ready for its sweet release. Thrust after thrust brought him closer to his climax.

                The tip of Naruto's dick began to leak cum. "Kiba, I'm going to cum."

                "Me too." Kiba bit down on his teeth. He picked up his pace inside of his master to reach his sweet end. His cum exploded in Nartuo's ass while Naruto blew his load onto his covers. Soaring moans shot out of the two boys before they collapsed on the bed to catch their breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
